metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Rootmars
Rootmars is the leader of the martians and the mastermind behind the alien invasion in Metal Slug 2. He is also the last boss in Metal Slug 3. Story Prior Metal Slug 2 Unknown Metal Slug 2 Rootmars plotted the invasion of the Earth. The martians backed up the Rebel Army with technology and resources to fight against the Regular Army. However, the rebels were merely a tool to them. The plan was to weaken all military forces of the Earth, then use this as an advantage to conquer the world. Metal Slug 3 As the martians failed in their last attempt, they immediately took the next step, abducting General Morden and sending a martian disguised as him to lead the rebels and start a new coup d'etat, causing numerous supernatural phenomena throghout the world. As the martians were unmasked, they kidnapped one of the Regular Army members and immediately made their escape, but they were followed by the rebels and the Regular Army. Their ship Rugname was invaded and Rootmars, who was controlling the ship using his brainpower, was put out of commision, thus triggering the self destruction of the ship. As the heroes made their escape from de blowing ship, Rootmars made a last attempt to kill them, but was ultimately defeated and sank to the bottom of the sea. Metal Slug 4 Unknown Metal Slug 5 Unknown Metal Slug 6 As Rootmars was sleeping on his watery grave, the Martians were left defenseless against their natural predators, the Venusians, who took the opportunity and came to Earth to destroy the world. With the help of the Rebel Army, the martians rescued Rootmars and after some misunderstanding, allied themselves with the Regular Army to counter the venusians. Metal Slug 7 It is unknown if the martians are up to something, but they are seen in the ending rescuing Morden from the heroes. Personality Rootmars is also known as "The Motherbrain of Marspeople", it's personality is not to be known, but it is said that it's desire is to take over the Earth and vanquish everything, including the PF Squad, Special Ops Squad S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S and Morden's Army. Design In Metal Slug 3 during final mission at the Mars People Mothership. Its first form appears to be big, like the other Marspeople (has tentacles), sitting on the core. At the of the game (near the end of final mission), it's final form appears as the mothership self-destructed, this time it's final form has claws (without tentacles),mouth that can spit sinister acid and it's similar weak spot--brain(without helmet that attached in its first form) as the final boss. In Metal Slug 6, in the end of mission 2, Morden had explained to Marco and his team what happened in several weeks ago. It is in the flashback, below the screen (below Morden's tank and himself), shown to be Rootmars' brain. In Mission 4, when players head below on the highway (near the end of area 1, the upper road let's you use the Slug Flyer or below to the other away), the laugh of Rootmars cackled and grabbed the players and take the role as a Slug, it has a Slug Vulcan and Brainwave Deconstructor (taken as Bomb/Cannon Button).But it doesn't has protection for the players. To avoid damage during the ride the player is required to press up and down on d-pad to avoid damage